


Two Is Better Than One

by aim_n_create



Series: Klance Family AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, American Sign Language, Dad Keith, Dad Lance, Deaf Character, Disabled Characters, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, One Shot Collection, Part of Series, Slice of Life, family au, klance, non-linear chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aim_n_create/pseuds/aim_n_create
Summary: Life is not perfect. It is a mess of little moments of good and bad, of laughter and of tears. Yet, Keith would not give it up. From adding a new member to their family, sending Pike off to his first date, or even settling old debts, the Kogane-McClain family experiences the ups and downs of the roller coaster called Life.~~~~~A collection of one shot moments of the Klance family, including Baby Pike and the newest edition, Branda, as they grow up.Continuation of "Homes Don't Have to Be Perfect" Klance Family AU. (Can be read apart, but best if read after the main story)





	1. 3+1 equals a family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Sorry for such a long lapse of time between post. Between college and working on cosplays, I have been pretty busy. 
> 
> Anyway, the next little part of my family AU is just going to be a collection of short stories of the Klance family's life. These chapters will not be linear in any fashion. They will just be posted in the order that I write them. I don't know how many chapters I will write. I may just keep this as an incomplete project until I get tired of it. 
> 
> With that being said, I will also be willing to accept request for any moments that you all want to see from the Klance family. Just let me know and I will do my best :)
> 
> Lastly, let me know if there are any mistakes. I rewrote this piece like three times, so I may have read over something.

   Keith gripped the handle of Blue’s harness as he and Pike rushed into the cool daycare center, content to have some relief from the hot, summer sun. Taking off Blue’s harness, he hung it up in the office. Glancing around, Keith smiled as he directed Pike to the main area. Keith loved his job. He felt as if he had a purpose in life knowing that he was helping not only the parents, but also a group of very special children who sometimes just needed to know that they were loved.  He wouldn’t give it up for the world, but there were also times where he hated it, times where he went home more exhausted than ever, times where Lance had to talk him out of quiting. This was one of those moments.

   Children ran around the toy crowded room, weaving in and out of the herd of hurrying adults. As parents began to drop off the kids for Keith’s disabled class, Keith directed Pike to take Blue back to the separate classroom, reminding him to remove his shoes before he entered the pillow-padded room.. Keith turned slightly to his left in order to keep Pike in his line of sight just as a parent carried in a grumbling toddler. The dark skinned girl was patting at the woman’s shoulder as she grumbled and grunted. The woman who carried her looked exhausted and at her wits end. She approached Keith with fast, long strides. She huffed a piece of hair out of her face as she basically shoved a bag into his arm. Keith turned to face her fully with a tight lipped smile. The toddler tapped her shoulder at a faster pace. The woman groaned and turned back to the child.

   “I can’t get you anything unless you tell me what you want.” The woman grunted out as she shifted the girl further up her hip.. Her statement only seemed to make the toddler more distressed, her grunting became louder as she started to shake her head and hands. The woman sighed heavily as she looked at Keith fully. She pulled her lip up as her well trimmed eyebrow met her hair line. “Here. This is Branda. I signed her up yesterday and the man said you could handle ‘special’ kids.” The woman passed the toddler over, with great care to not actually touch Keith. She looked him over again. “Are you sure you’re capable of taking care of children like her?” The woman asked with disbelief dripping from her voice. Keith struggled to keep up his smile as he took Branda into his embrace with delicate hands.

   “Yes. I have a bachelor's in Special Education for mild to extreme disorders.”

   With Branda now on his hip, he could see that she had small spots of discoloration around her eyes, hands, and across her arms and legs. Her fluffy, black hair, which was frizzy and standing straight up being brushed, had small patches of white. When Branda looked up at him, as the woman hummed at his statement. “Well, anyway, We’ve had her for about a week and she’s just about to drive me insane.” The woman waved her hand side to side. “I know she can speak, but all she does is cry. She never tells us what she wants, so have fun with that. We really are not fans of daycares, but  I just don’t have the time to deal with her and I really need to get back to work. I have kids of my own to worry about as well.” The woman ran her hand through her hair as she turned to leave, waving goodbye over her shoulder.. As she walked away, Keith heard her mumble to herself. “We should have told them to find her another foster family.” Keith’s heart stop and his eyes grew hot as he looked down at the poor little girl in his arms. Biting his tongue, he turned sharply and stomped to his room.

   “Stupid foster parents,” he mumbled under his breath.

   Branda tapped his shoulder along to the beat of his feet.

   Taking their shoes off, Keith sat her down in the room. Kneeling on his knees, Keith smiled at the girl. “Would you like a snack?” He asked gently, his voice soft and caring. Branda met his gaze as she started to pat her hands on her legs.

   “Snack, snack, snack, snack, snack.” She repeated over and over as the patting on her leg grew faster. Worry created heavy lines on Keith’s forehead as he picked her up and took her to a table. He sat her on one of the pillows before going to get her some of the puff cereal..

   After he had given Branda something to eat and checking on the other kids, Keith slipped out of the room to find Coran. Going to the main daycare room, he slowly scanned the room before he caught a glimpse of orange hair bobbing above the bouncing children. Slipping through the crowd, he grabbed a hold of Coran and pulled him into the office.

   “I need to ask you about the new girl in my class.” His voice was low because there were still parents wondering about.

   “Oh, yes. I forgot to inform you. Sweet Branda is an orphan who was just placed in a foster home near here. She surely is a special little dear. She is the sweetest little thing despite the rough life she has already had. She is really smart, but she cannot speak very well, and therefore gets frustrated with herself. If I recall correctly, her condition is called hyperlexia.” Keith nodded as he looked back to the room. Sadness and anger flickered across his face as he remembered the foster mom and her poor treatment of Branda, disability or not. Coran reached out and placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder, startling him just a little. “It would seem that you have met the foster mother, correct?” Keith answered Coran with a flat, emotionless face. “Oh, yes! That despicable woman. If it wasn’t for the sweet toddler, I would of kicked her out the moment she opened her mouth.” Coran paused before sighing, meeting Keith’s eyes before continuing. “I am sorry if she brought up any painful memories.”

   “It’s alright, Coran. Branda is worth it, I think.” Keith sighed as he turned back to his room. Coran patted his back and shot him a smile before returning to his section.

   When Keith entered the room, Pike had corralled Blue into the small library section and was reading a small book while laying on her. Keith laughed softly before he noticed a little puff of black hair poking out from the other side of Blue. Curious, Keith padded over to them and looked over Blue. There laying on the opposite of side of Pike, was Branda. She had a book larger than Pike’s in her lap. Yet as Keith watched, he noticed that the girl was not just looking at the pictures. She was actually reading it! Her little brown eyes scanned over every word as her fingers trailed over the sentences.. Keith continued to watch her progress through the book until he felt a tug on his pants. Glancing down, he saw that Pike was looking up at him.

   ‘What is it?’ He signed.

   ‘Smart.’ Pike answered, pointed at Branda. Keith nodded as he ruffled Pike’s hair before going to the bookshelf and grabbing one of the many textbooks he filled the room with. Flipping through the pages, he finally found the section over hyperlexia.

   After Coran dropped off the last child for Keith’s class, his day was filled with giving out snacks, picking up the mess from the snacks, breaking up little fights over toys, picking up toys, calming tantrums, leading basic school lessons, and laying down with the children for a quick nap. At the end of the day, Keith helped the children gather up all of their belongings and put their shoes back on. Herding them together, Keith lead them out to the main room in order to find their parents. With quick hugs, he said goodbye to the children for the day. Branda was one of the last kids to be picked up. She and Pike stood on each side of Keith’s legs, holding onto his pants. Pike had his other hand buried into Blue’s fur. Branda was tapping a simple pattern onto her other leg as she repeated words that she would hear from the other kids and parents. Minutes before closing, Branda’s foster mother came into the daycare with two other children trailing behind her. She walked up to Keith and took the diaper bag from him. She stretched her hand out and smiled at Branda.

   “Come on, let’s go,” She said in a much happier voice than the one she spoke with in the morning. Branda looked up at Keith before stepping over to the woman. She grinned down at the girl. “Did you have a good day?”

   “Good, good, good.” Branda nodded as grabbed onto the woman’s pants. One of the other children, a lanky, blonde boy sighed as he tilted his head back. The other little boy, just as blonde just as thin and lanky, whined.

   “Mom! She’s doing it again.”

   “Stop it.” She growled out as she tried to smile up at Keith. “Say goodbye, Branda.” She patted Branda’s head as she turned around. Branda whined herself as she waved both of her hands rapidly. Keith and Pike waved back to her as the mother hurried the children out of the daycare, scolding the boys about what is ‘right’ to be said in public. Keith gritted his teeth as he ran his fingers through Pike’s hair. Pike looked up at him.

   ‘Be right back,’ he signed as he walked into the office to get Blue’s harness.

~~~~~

   Keith opened the door and released Blue and Pike into the house. They raced forward, almost knocking Lance over. Lance waved his hands at Pike to get his attention. He simply looked at the four year old and signed ‘no’. Pike nodded as he slowed down, still walking fast to his room. Keith sighed as he walked over to Lance, his head falling forward. Lance rubbed his back as he hummed.

   “Long day?” His voice was soft and soothed Keith’s raw nerves. He met Lance’s eyes before leaning up to place a simple kiss on his lips.

   “Yeah. Just another rude parent who doesn’t understand the child’s disability. To make it even better, the woman is only the child’s foster mother.” Keith stepped away to flop down onto the couch. Lance followed after him, placing Keith’s head on his lap.

   “I’m sorry, babe. I know you didn’t have good experiences with foster parents, so that must had been extra hard for you to deal with.” Lance kissed Keith’s forehead as he started to run his fingers through his hair.

   “I left all of that in the past. I’m just lucky that I finally found a good family.” Keith sighed as he sunk further into the soft couch and Lance’s soft touch. Lance hummed a soft tune as Keith felt his stress melt away. He was lucky to have finally found Shiro and his family. Most kids don’t get that chance, especially not ones with disabilities. Hell, even Pike wasn’t lucky enough to be born to two parents that loved him even with his disability. Yet, he was pretty lucky to have a dad as loving and understanding as Lance. Lance never let Pike’s deafness stop him from loving his son or trying to give him the best life possible. Keith just hoped that Branda would find at least one parent who loved her like Lance loved Pike.

   Keith suddenly sat up, almost headbutting Lance in the process.

   “What? What’s wrong?” He looked around before meeting Keith’s gaze.

   “I want to have another baby.” Keith spoke fast and without thinking. Lance blinked at him with his mouth opening and closing. “Well, not any baby. One specific baby. Branda. She is so sweet, and smart, and cute. She has frizzy black hair and smooth, dark skin, which is speckled with spots of white. She gets along with Pike really well, and loves Blue. She’s just so great, Lance, and she deserves a better home than that devil woman can give her. I just want her to have the best life possible and we can give her that. I know it’s a lot to ask you to take on another kid with a disability, but she is-” Keith babbled on and on. Lance smiled as his brain finally caught up with what Keith was trying to say. Leaning forward, Lance cut Keith off with a long, soft kiss. Pulling away, he ran his hand across Keith’s cheek into his hair.

   “Come on.” He nudged Keith’s head off of his lap.

   “Where are we going?” Keith asked as he sat up. Sliding off of the couch, Lance picked Keith up, causing him to let out a rather high pitched screech,

   “Let’s go make a baby, huh?” Lance winked. Keith gasped and went bright red.

   “Lance!” He screamed as he started to kick his leg, Lance laughing as he twirled them around.


	2. Two Doors Down (Halloween Special)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family celebrates the spooky scene by going trick or treating.

Pike jumped up and down as Lance tried to finish putting on the paladin armor from Pike’s favorite TV show, Voltron (thank God Allura was a fashion designer). He was in love with the red paladin on the show and often said that he reminded him of Keith. Lance did not see the similarities, but also did not have the heart to tell his son so.

Keith seemed to have the easier job of putting the little dress and plopping the witch hat onto Brenda, who just tapped away on his arms as he helped her put on her little pointed shoes. This being the first Halloween that Brenda has celebrated, she was still unsure about the whole process of dressing up and going door to door.

After a bit more struggling and a few mumbled Spanish curses, Pike was dressed and pulling on Lance’s hand while Brenda twisted her hands into Keith’s hair from her place on his hip. As they left the house, or were dragged out in Lance’s case, Keith bent down and grabbed the pumpkin shaped buckets before flipping off the porch light and closing the door. As Lance finally pulled Pike to a stop, Keith came up to his side and grabbed onto his other hand.

“Are we starting with our neighborhood or your mom’s?” Keith asked as Brenda released his hair in order to grab onto Lance’s, which had grown out over the last few years. Lance carefully unclinched her fingers and tapped on her knuckles as he thought.

“Let’s start with Mama’s since he is in a good mood right now.” They both glanced down at Pike, who was smiling up at them with a huge smile. Keith hummed in agreement as he turned towards to car to buckle Brenda into her car seat before turning to pick up Pike. Pike fussed a little as he was buckled into his booster seat, complaining that he wanted candy now. Lance hushed him as he slid into the driver seat and made sure the backseat mirror was positioned so Keith could see everything. After kissing Keith’s cheek, Lance backed out of their driveway and headed to his mother’s house.

After arriving to his mother’s house, she gushed over how cute the children were and forced them into a picture with their cousins. Brenda clinged to Keith’s pants leg most of the time, unsure of the chaos that was the McClain family. Pike ran around with the other kids and tried to interact as much as he could. Most of Lance’s family had picked up some sign language, but the oldest and youngest members were still struggling a bit.

As it got darker, they said their goodbyes and started to make their way down the street, stopping at the doors that had their lights on. Brenda was back in Keith’s arms, repeating “Trick or treat” to an upbeat rhythm that she tapped on his shoulder. Pike held onto Lance’s hand until the got to the door, then he would let go to sign “trick or treat” by hitting his fist onto his pointer finger a few times before twisting his pointer finger on his cheek. Most people raised an eyebrow or just smiled awkwardly before giving him his candy. Some even closed the door before he finished signing “thank you.” As this went on throughout the night, Pike slowly started to get frustrated and grumpy. By the time they got back to their neighborhood, Lance was carrying Pike and saying “trick or treat” for him. Whenever people would try and talk to him, he would just bury his head into Lance’s shoulder, leaving him to apologize and explain.

When they were two doors from their home, Lance was ready to call it quits.

“Why don’t we just go home now? I mean it’s only two door.” Lance sighed as he hiked Pike back up his hip. Keith glanced at him for a second before Brenda pulled on his hair. He hissed sharply as he detangled her hand.

“Brenda, we don’t do that.” Keith said sharply. Brenda stuck her bottom lip out before sniffling.

“No home. No home,” She reached for his hair again, but Lance caught her hand in his.

“Okay, we will finish these last two door.” Lance patted Pike’s head to get him to look up at him. ‘Two doors? Okay?’ He signed. Pike pouted but nodded anyways. As the approached the door, Lance smiled. He nodded towards the sign and pumpkins by the door. Keith smiled as he reached out to flatten Pike’s hair. The door had a sign that read “Happy Halloween” in many languages and even had Braille. They had painted pumpkins; a teal pumpkin, one that had some sign language hand symbols, and one that had braille dots making the design. When they reached the door, Keith leaned Brenda over so she could push the doorbell. A light ‘ding’ sounded through the air as a light inside the house flashed a few times. Soon, a person opened the door. A young woman, who had just moved in a few months ago, grinned as she saw the family. She waved at Brenda before signing “Happy Halloween” to Pike, who grinned and signed back with glee. She signed a few more things to him before handing them a little packet of goodies.

“There is all types of candies and toys in there, just in case they are allergic or don’t like something.” She told Lance and Keith as she watched Brenda begin to fiddle with the package.

“Thank you for this,” Lance said. “Really. I think you just made his night so much better.” Lance smiled as Pike laughed. The woman waved them off.

“It’s no problem really.” She smiled as Pike and Brenda signed ‘thank you’ and waited for the family to start walking away before she closed the door.

When they got home, Lance took the job of sorting through the candy as Keith got the children ready for bed. Once Pike and Brenda had their baths and were in bed, Keith returned to the front room to find Lance snacking on some of the candy. He snickered as he plopped down in Lance’s lap and picked up a candy bar from the coffee table.

“Eating your kids’ candy. What kind of dad are you?” He said as he unwrapped his own piece of candy.

“A hungry and tired one.” Lance sighed as he dropped his head onto Keith’s shoulder.

“Well,” Keith licked his lips as he finished the candy, “I hope you aren’t too tired to see my halloween costume.” Keith threaded his fingers into Lance’s hair as his voice dropped to a rough whisper. Lance tightened his hold on Keith’s hips. He glanced up at him before moving to connect their lips. Standing up, he situated Keith on his hip, holding him up by his ass.

“Never.” He growled out as he made his way to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF! I am alive. College has been killing me. I will try to post more often!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this!  
> Message me or comment if you have any ideas for moments from the Klance family's life you would like to see!
> 
> You could also stalk me on my tumblr [Here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/splinteredworld)


End file.
